This invention pertains to a refrigerant compressor and, more particularly to a refrigerant compressor having means for holding the air gap between the rotor and stator of the electric drive motor for the refrigerant compressor.
One known form of hermetic refrigerant compressor comprises an outer housing or casing having compression mechanism resiliently supported therein. The compression mechanism comprises a body formed with cylinders and pistons movable in the cylinders. A drive shaft or crankshaft journaled in the body is operatively secured to the pistons for driving same.
An electric motor is disposed in the outer housing for driving the drive shaft. The electric motor includes a rotor connected to the drive shaft, and, a stator connected by bolts to the body. The establishment and maintenance of a proper air gap between the stator and rotor is essential for optimum performance of the electic motor during shipping and handling of refrigerant compressors as described, the stator will sometimes shift with respect to the rotor, altering the air gaps, with the result that the refrigerant compressor will be difficult or impossible to start. This may occur, for example, if the compressor is dropped several feet onto its side during shipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of fabricating a refrigerant compressor having a bolt down stator so as to maintain the desired air gap between the rotor and the stator during shipment and handling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerant compressor containing an electric drive motor having a bolt down stator with means for maintaining the air gap between the stator and the rotor, even during rough handling or dropping of the refrigerant compressor. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.